


Oops

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Night Stands, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles ends up with an accidental addition to his life after a one night stand with Peter Hale.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 839





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my complicated WIP.

"Oh, fuck." Stiles moans as he sinks down onto the thick dick.

"You like that, baby?" The Alpha under him smirks and rolls his hips upwards pressing himself deeper.

They'd met at a bar. Stiles had dipped inside for a quick drink after work, he'd had a long day. Hell, a long week with his kindergartners and figured he'd start his weekend by treating himself to a beer.

The Alpha, Peter, had been with five or six other suited Alphas. They were all dressed in sharply fitted three piece suits, loud with Alpha bravado and swagger. He'd stood out though, Peter had as the best dressed most Alpha of the Alphas.

Just seeing him in control of other Alphas had made Stiles wet with Omega slick. Peter had noticed. The arrogant bastard had smirked, toasted his drink in Stiles' direction before ignoring him.

It shouldn't have made Stiles more turned on but it had. The bar was busy though it wasn't crowded, yet Stiles could smell there wasn't another Omega there, just Betas and Alphas.

Just as Stiles had put his empty glass on the counter Peter had sidled up to him. At this point Stiles was half mad with lust.

"Hello darling."

"Do you want something?"

The infuriating smirk was back and the rest of his Alphas were watching them avidly. "I want to fuck you, sweetheart, and I want you to say yes." His nostrils flare, "why deny yourself the pleasure?"

"You're sure of yourself. Who says it's going to be a pleasure?"

"I do." He'd leaned in and whispered against Stiles' ear, "my name is Peter. So you know what to moan later."

Stiles had grinned wickedly back. "I'm more of a screamer."

Thirty minutes later they're naked in Stiles' bed with him sinking down onto Peter's fat dick. It's practically perfect the way he's splitting Stiles open, holding Stiles' hips and looking up at him with hooded blue eyes.

The pace Stiles sets is fast, rough and dirty. He bounces on the Alpha's dick, his slick easing the way and dripping down on Peter and the sheets below.

"Fuck baby, you look delicious." Peter surges up, putting his lips on Stiles' throat, teething nipping and biting in the facsimile of a mating bite.

"Oh god. Peter. Peter. Peter!" Stiles shouts as he comes.

Peter flips them over and fucks into Stiles harder and faster chasing his own release. He roars when he comes.

Thank god Stiles isn't in heat and Peter isn't in a rut because there's no knot to contend with. Peter pulls out and falls on his back next to Stiles panting.

It was a good fuck. A really good fuck.

"You, uh, you can stay if you want." Stiles offers and sees the hesitation in Peter’s face. He rolls his eyes, "not because of _that_. Because I want to fuck you again."

"In the morning?" Peter is smirking and he rolls over to kiss Stiles thoroughly.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to say in seven to ten minutes."

"I'll get you there in five." Peter winks and kisses his way down Stiles' body.

*

In the morning Stiles is pleasantly sore and utterly exhausted from the lack of sleep and sheer amount of orgasms.

Peter is a sexual god. And Stiles told him so just to see him preen.

He showers while Stiles lies in bed. When Peter emerges from the bathroom he's dressed in last night's shirt and trousers, waistcoat and jacket over his arm. "Thank you for a lovely evening, baby."

"No problem. I suppose I should thank you as well, huh?"

"Oh absolutely."

That easy arrogance makes Stiles bark a laugh. He slides from the sheets, nude, sweat-soaked and come-covered to fall to his knees at Peter's feet. He thanks Peter very enthusiastically with his lip service.

Peter leaves his number scrawled on the back of a receipt with a crayon Stiles has accidentally brought home from work.

It takes Stiles two days to text Peter and when he does it's a picture of the low line of bruises Peter had sucked along his collar bones and at the base of his throat.

The response was almost immediate, Peter's text said **Oh baby. What you do to me.** along with a picture of his dick, hard in his hand.

**_Want me to take care of that? ;)_ **

The reply comes in a little slower. **already taken care of.**

**_Shame._ **

Peter doesn't reply and Stiles forgets about it as he goes to work and gets lost in the kiddies.

*

They don't contact each other again. Stiles isn't a stereotype. He knows what the rhetoric around Omegas says, fuck an omega and they get clingy and you're never left alone. Stiles won't be that Omega. If Peter doesn't contact him then Stiles is happy leaving it.

Well, not happy per say because Peter was the best sex Stiles has had, ever. Not that Stiles fucks a lot of Alphas, he tends to sleep with Betas or other Omegas because they aren't as physically exhausting as Alphas.

And also Stiles starts to get run down and snuffly. He's exhausted and sex is so far from his mind. But because he works around a lot of immune susceptible kiddies he gets himself to a doctor.

What he finds out terrifies him but Stiles knows there is one man he has to ring. Only there's no answer.

Stiles waits ten minutes and tries again.

He calls five times that day and seven the next. He sends texts asking and then demanding a phone call back.

When he gets nothing Stiles is pissed. He has only one other option. He goes back to the bar. Luckily it's Friday night again and the crowd of Alphas is there as they were a couple of weeks ago.

As the night Stiles had left with him Peter is holding court, the Alpha of Alphas. He's eyeing up a pretty, blonde female Omega at the bar sitting alone. He's clearly got a thing for alone Omegas.

Stiles, for the first time, feels sick and used. He steps forward into Peter's eye line as the Alpha is making his way over to the Omega.

He sees Stiles and changes course. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone." Stiles isn't in the mood for this. He's tired and nauseous, the smells of strangers and alcohol are almost enough to make him heave.

"I assumed you were being needy." Because of course he's a dickhead Alpha that buys into the bullshit.

"I'm not needy Peter, I'm pregnant."

The look on his face is priceless, his arrogant demeanour drops and his eyes drop to Stiles' stomach. Peter takes a step closer, he seems hesitant to touch Stiles.

"It's yours if that's what you want to ask." Stiles snaps.

"Oh darling, I never doubted that." Peter looks up at him, eyes bright. "Would you like to get out of here, baby?"

"Yeah," Stiles says hoarsely.

Peter nods once and darts back to grab his jacket. The other Alphas stare at him and side eye Stiles, they don't say anything and Peter is leading them out with a hand on Stiles' lower back.

"So," Peter says as they walk down the street in the direction of Stiles' place, "pregnant."

"Yep."

They walk a little further in silence and it's awkward.

"You don't have to stay. You're not, like, obligated or anything." Stiles blurts out.

Peter stops him with a hand on Stiles' elbow. "Darling, Stiles, I need time to process this however I do know I won't let you go through this alone."

"I'm surprised you remember my name."

With a grimace Peter nods, "that's fair. I know what you saw tonight and what happened with us may skew your perception. I don't tend to take people home very often."

"Uh huh."

"You have every right not to believe me. The Omega tonight was dating my niece. They broke up a couple of months ago, Laura was devastated and I wanted to see how Abby was coping." Peter looks genuine, he looks older too and worn.

"You don't look so good." Stiles reaches up and thumbs at the crows feet at the corner of Peter's eye.

"It's been a stressful couple of weeks."

"Oh?" They start walking again and Stiles feels completely comfortable taking hold of Peter's hand. Peter squeezes his fingers. "It's insane that I'm incubating your sperm and I don't even know what you do, or heck, your last name."

"Hale. I'm Peter Hale and I'm a lawyer."

"Stiles Stilinski and I'm a kindergarten teacher."

Peter chuckles "thank god one of us has some experience with kids."

"Only from the ages three to five." Stiles grins. "Didn't you say you had a niece?"

"I do. Two actually and a nephew. I wasn't in the country when they were young. Laura was twelve, Derek was nine and Cora, seven when I came back."

Stiles nods and rests his head against Peter's shoulder. They're walking has slowed immensely, in fact they're not even moving. Peter has moved around to bring his arm around Stiles' back in a hug, their fingers still tangled together. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispers into Peter's shirt.

"Whatever for?"

"For disrupting your life. I know it's rare for Omegas to get pregnant outside of heats. It's just my fucking luck that I'm -"

"Shhh," Peter soothes. "I'm not unhappy, Stiles. I think I accidentally bonded a little with you. It's why I kept my distance, hoping it would fade." Peter pulls back to kiss Stiles tenderly. "It didn't."

"We'll be okay." Stiles whispers. "Come on, I've got leftover lasagna."

"Perfect. Then maybe we can take a bath and get to know one another."

"Rain check on the bath."

"Not a fan?"

Stiles laughs. "You were in my bathroom. I don't have a tub."

"I had forgotten that. We can have one tomorrow night at my place then."

"If you're sure."

Peter kisses him again, it's soft and sweet and full of promise. "I'm sure. Now come on, sweetheart, lasagna waits for no man."

They continue their slow walk down the street to Stiles' apartment. He's scared about the baby and terrified of telling his dad. But with Peter as a solid presence next to him, a warm hand holding his Stiles figures he's got the support to face this head on.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not pretty but I needed to get the words flowing. 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
